<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random sidemen and eboys oneshots by CaramelCoolIce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510895">Random sidemen and eboys oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelCoolIce/pseuds/CaramelCoolIce'>CaramelCoolIce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Ultimate Sidemen, eboys - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelCoolIce/pseuds/CaramelCoolIce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I will probably update on wattpad before posting on here. All are boy x boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Andrew/Will Lenney, Harry Lewis/Simon Minter, Harry lewis/jj olatunji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Camp fire cuddles and kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE NOTE THAT kicksandwaterbottles ON WATTPAD MAY HAVE DONE A PROMT FOR THIS BEFORE THEY TOOK THEIR ONESHOT BOOKS DOWN SO PLEASE GO AND CHECK THEM OUT :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The eboys all go camping with each other.</p>
<p>The boys all ended up going camping after George insisted. When they got there, George and Will went out into the woods to look for wood, while Alex and James set the tents up.</p>
<p>"Hey, James do you actually know how to set a tent up?" Alex asked.<br/>"No," he admitted, "I was hoping you would know,"<br/>"Well I suppose there's a first time for everything," He sighed.<br/>After half an hour, they still hadn't managed to build it. They just giggled and had a d e e p conversation looking longily into each others eyes.<br/>"You know James, I actually really liked your song," Alex whispered.<br/>"Aww, thanks Al. Hey wait where are George and Will?" James said- confused.<br/>They both looked up at the sky and realised it was dark, and the most popular of the group had gone missing.<br/>"I'll try and call them," Alex spoke, worried.<br/>His phone didn't ring. The boys became worried. They finally decided to go into the forest to check.<br/>"Owwww!" Alex exclaimed.<br/>James turned his head to see Alex had scratched his ankle on a nettle.<br/>The small boy whined on the way there so James ended picking him up bridal style. He blushed.</p>
<p>Soon enough, they found George and Will. The smaller boy laying on top of the   taller one- asleep. James gently shook them and they woke up. <br/>"George sprained his ankle so we sat down, he ended up resting his head on my shoulder and I guess we fell asleep," Will explained.</p>
<p>The four boys strolled back to where the tents were and sat down. James sang a song.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time he finished, George had fallen asleep again on Will and Alex was resting on his lap. James ran his fingers through rhe other boy's hair and whispered, "I love you,"<br/>"I love you too,"<br/>They shared a short but sweet kiss, and slept under the stars.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heaven on my mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minor mental health issues </p>
<p>Plot: Will and Harry are devils, George and Alex are angels.</p>
<p>Up until the age of 13, Will and George were best friends until they were seperated by different worlds. They both knew no one, when this happened. Soon enough they made new friends, but never as strong as their bond once was. George was lifted up into the clouds along with another boy (Alex). However, Will was unlucky and was snatched into the darkness (along with Harry, wroetoshaw)</p>
<p>Harry's POV:</p>
<p>Me and Will had become best friends together in this depressing world. We sat  on the edge of our tower together smoking and blasting out music from our tiny speaker. He turned around to look at me.<br/>"Harry, do you remember anything from before we were snatched?" He asked me, still staring at the horizon.<br/>I thought about it for a few minutes.<br/>"You know what Will, I don't think I do, do you?" I responded.<br/>"I, umm, had this one friend. We were really close, until- until umm" I could tell he was struggling he was still inhaling the toxic air and staring out.<br/>"Don't talk about it if you don't want to," I reassured him.<br/>He gave me a small smile before returning into our dark apartment, and turning the speaker down.<br/>I continued to smoke and hummed along to the lyrics.</p>
<p>Bitch, I'm a druggie, so can you hide my drugs from me?<br/>And when I get lonely, can you be my company?<br/>Drugs to the brain, swervin' inside of a Benz truck<br/>I cannot stay in my lane, um, yes, I got you in my brain, duh<br/>Um, you can't hide, you can't run, um, we're forever in love<br/>Um, if you leave there'd be torment, torment, torment, torment</p>
<p>Don't run from me, you can't have it any other way<br/>It's me or no one<br/>If you leave, I'll take your life away like you were no one<br/>So tell me you love me, tell me you love me<br/>Tell me it'll be okay (Tell me it'll be okay, okay)</p>
<p>( play video)</p>
<p>Alex's POV:</p>
<p>I bet those devils have a nice time. Do you have any idea how hard it is to be good all the time? And we have to act like stupid role models to the angels who just joined. When I look into George's eyes I can see the pain. He's told me about his childhood friend- I can't imagine how hard it must be to never see someone you cared so much about never again. He just lay on the sofa all day today listening to forbidden music. We were only meant to listen to music that brought us joy and anything positive, if George keeps this up we'll be killed.</p>
<p>George's POV:</p>
<p>All my time here, there hasn't been a day gone by where I've missed my friend Will he'd been snatched and probably forgot about me. I'd do anything to see him, except for one. Which has a 95% death rate- you'd have to be stupid to do that. I'd been lounging on the sofa all day, so I finally decided to turn the telly on.</p>
<p>BREAKING NEWS<br/>Scientists descover new technology to find people in different realms. Can stay in contact with people now. Does not effect the switch method- still the most deadly method of them all.</p>
<p>George sat up. Enjoyed. He turned his phone on and scrolled to see if one was for sale. Yes! Maybe he could finally find Will. Ordered.</p>
<p>Will's POV:</p>
<p>That new device on the news looks cool. Might as well order it, got nothing else to do.<br/>Timeskip<br/>"Will, did you order something?" My roomate Harry asked.<br/>I ran to the door and thanked him. It was wrapped in bubble wrap and was placed in a sleek, white box. After setting up my account, I still couldn't figure out how to use it.<br/>5 hours later</p>
<p>BZZZZ! BZZZ!<br/>that was the chip.<br/>New message: George Andrews, heaven.<br/>I was in complete shock. Then depressing memeories filled my mind. All the pain I had been in feeling suicidal, was this even him? I didn't care anymore. <br/>I was going to peform the switch.</p>
<p>No ones POV:</p>
<p>The switch was a deadly method which could cause you to  become like officially dead. No heaven or hell. Just darkness. A small percentage of people survived. It was a big risk.</p>
<p>Harry saw a note on the table it read:<br/>To my soft, energetic roomate Harry I love how you took care of me even though your younger thank you.</p>
<p>He left George a message that read:<br/>George I'm not sure if you are the person I was thinking of, but I'm mentally unstable and am going to perform the switch as I write this message. Have a nice life.</p>
<p>Harry saw the note. He grabbed his neon green puffer and sprinted out of the door.</p>
<p>George informed the authorities, then realised he didn't feel loved either and ran to the edge to perform the switch.</p>
<p>Alex chased after George but couldn't keep up, he wept into his pink hoodie.</p>
<p>It was time. Both boys rose from the ground and performed the ritual. A beam of light cane from them both. They now saw each other high in the sky, just as they were about to perform the final step.<br/>"Will?" George gasped.<br/>"Goodbye George," Will muttered.<br/>A light shot from them both before they both came crashing down. Meanwhile, a ginormous explosion occured behind them and the realms merged.<br/>"WILL?" Harry screamed as he ran over to him to check if he was ok.<br/>Both boys were breathing, and were conscious again in around 2 hours.<br/>"William Jonathan Lenney, is that really you, my old mate?" George said with a dry voice.<br/>"Yep, I missed you lad," Will grinned.<br/>"Me too."<br/>They shared a tight and loving hug. <br/>A big mistake had caused peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Did you actually mean it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon's POV:</p><p>This is all based of Simon's thorpe park vlog</p><p>"Da bugz," Harry said to me.<br/>The rest of the sidemen and I giggled, before all taking a shot of mealworms.<br/>Well, everyone apart from Ethan.<br/>"Why are you making it sound weird for me to have not eaten one yet?" He replied.<br/>I glanced back up to Harry who was still giggling, and looked very gentle.</p><p>We all went into a dark, slimy cave afterwards, but Harry stayed closer to me and jumped whenever he got to close to the side. When we got out I asked him,<br/>"How come you stayed so close to me."<br/>"Ermm, I didn't want to get too lost- and the knight in shining armour Simon Minter was near," he replied nervously, then pulling the drawstrings on his hoodie tighter.<br/>God, why was he so cute?</p><p>Harry's POV:</p><p>The truth is, I'm scared of the dark and my massive crush was the only person I l kmew close to me. I bet he definitely knows now about my feelings. When we finally got out of that horrible cave, Simon told us to act like crazy fans for a segment in his vlog. I plucked up the courage to do something I thougt I'd never do.<br/>"HI SIMON! OMG CAN I BE IN YOUR VIDEO?!" I screamed at the top of my voice before pulling him into my arms to share a tender kiss.<br/>"OH MY GOD GUYS, WROETOSHAW JUST KISSED ME!" He said, excitedly. <br/>Throughout the rest of the day I didn't talk to him and just stared- well before he turned around and noticed me.</p><p>Simon's POV:</p><p>Wait- did Harry actually like me back. I get that the kiss was for content, but him staring at me and thinking I didn't notice.<br/>Weird.<br/>This went on for a while so I eventually called him over to have a little talk.<br/>"Harry?" I called.<br/>"Yes," he replied softly- why was he so cute?<br/>"Can you come here for a sec please."<br/>"Sure, Si."<br/>I got straight to the point.<br/>"Answer me honestly, do you like me?"<br/>"Will we still be friends no matter what I say?"<br/>"Yep."<br/>"Well then yes. I'm completely in love with you. Also, before I was so close to you because I'm terrified of the dark," he admitted.<br/>I smiled. This soft boy had just poured his heart out to me.<br/>"Well Harry, I love you t-" I was cut off by Harry pulling me into another soft, sweet kiss.<br/>For the rest of that day, we walked around Thorpe Park holding hands and confusing the rest of the sidemen. Eventually Harry had to go so the rest of the sidemen gave him a hug. I ran up to him and we shared a long kiss, then I waved him goodbye.<br/>I turned around to see Ethan, Josh, Vikk, Tobi and JJ staring at me in disbelief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Heather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I LOVE MIA I LOVE HER MORE THAN WILL PLEASE DONT THINK I HATE MIA</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Based on the song Heather by Conan Gray.</p><p>Conan- George<br/>
Crush-Will<br/>
Heather-Mia<br/>
Don't worry it will end happily!</p><p>I still remember third of December<br/>
Me in your sweater, you said it looked better<br/>
On me, than it did you, only if you knew<br/>
How much I liked you, but I watch your eyes</p><p>George sat at his lunch table with his friends James, Alex, Harry, Jj and Will. Oh Will. He had fancied him for a long time but Will had a girlfriend. Mia- she was so sweet and caring but he hated her. The name hurt him to say. George took a bite into his iced finger bun and stared at Will's bluey-green eyes. George shuddered he had forgotten a coat and it was freezing.<br/>
"Yo, George. What's up?" Jj asked.<br/>
"Just a bit cold I forgot my coat," George said, removing his eyes from Will and staring at the floor.<br/>
Suddenly he felt a warm pair of arms around him. Will's arms.<br/>
"Here you go Georgie!" Will exclaimed as he pulled one of his jumpers onto him. George blushed at the name.<br/>
"Is big alpha male George memeulous blushing?" James teased.<br/>
"Such a cute couple!" Said Harry.<br/>
Will giggled and kissed George on the cheek. All the boys at the table went wild.</p><p>As she walks by<br/>
What a sight for sore eyes<br/>
Brighter than the blue sky<br/>
She's got you mesmerized<br/>
While I die</p><p>Will ran back to his seat with his adorable smile. Then she walked across the canteen. Mia. Will's attention went straight to the pretty girl.<br/>
"Hiya babe," he spoke cheerily to her.<br/>
"Ello Will," she joked, before he rested his arm around her shoulders.<br/>
Jealousy bubbled in George, she had done nothing wrong why did he hate her?</p><p>Why would you ever kiss me?<br/>
I'm not even half as pretty<br/>
You gave her your sweater<br/>
It's just polyester<br/>
But you like her better<br/>
Wish I were Heather</p><p>"Control yo man Mia!" Jj joked at the fact that Will had kissed George minutes before she arrived. She had a confused expression on her face.<br/>
Alex turned to George, "you ok?" He whispered so only George could hear. George nodded.<br/>
"I'm going to go to the library, here's your hoodie Will," George said- passing Will the hoodie.<br/>
"Keep it- it looks better on you!" Will insisted.<br/>
George blushed.<br/>
"Babe I'm cold," Mia shivered.<br/>
Will pulled another hoodie from his backpack.<br/>
"Jesus Will what's in there?" Harry said.<br/>
"Before you leave George there's going to be a party at my house on Saturday," said Jj.</p><p>Watch as she stands with her holding your hand<br/>
Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder<br/>
But how could I hate her? She's such an angel<br/>
But then again, kinda wish she were dead</p><p>When George got home he ran up to his room crying. Why did it have to be like this? He wanted Will to love him like he loved Will. He scrolled through his Instagram and stopped at a picture of Will and Mia- he screenshotted it and edited her out. Suddenly he got a call from Will.<br/>
"Hiya mate!" George said.<br/>
"Hi George," Will croaked.<br/>
"What's wrong?"<br/>
"Me and Mia broke up,"<br/>
"Oh, I'm so sorry Will," George pretended to be upset.<br/>
"She was mad- Jj told her that I kissed you and she didn't understand the joke,"<br/>
"Will, I'm so fucking sorry- if you want to come round feel free,"<br/>
"It's ok George, I'll see you on Saturday at Harry's."<br/>
"Bye Will," George said softly.<br/>
"See you George- and thanks," Will replied in the same tone.</p><p>As she walks by<br/>
What a sight for sore eyes<br/>
Brighter than a blue sky<br/>
She's got you mesmerized<br/>
While I die</p><p>Timeskip: Harry's house, Saturday</p><p>Will and George stuck together.<br/>
"Do you want me to keep you company?" George asked.<br/>
"Yeah, thanks mate," Will answered.<br/>
Then she walked past. Mia. George despised her. How could she be so cruel to Will? He could see Will's eyes welling up.<br/>
"Do you want to go outside?" George could tell he was becoming uncomfortable.<br/>
"Yeah," he mumbled.<br/>
They talked for a while about school and Harry supposedly hooking up with Jj. Then George finally plucked up the courage to admit his feelings towards the tall, lanky boy.<br/>
"Will."<br/>
"Yeah."<br/>
"I think I'm in love with you."<br/>
"Honestly fucking same."<br/>
"Will I'm being serio-"</p><p>Why would you ever kiss me?<br/>
I'm not even half as pretty<br/>
You gave her your sweater<br/>
It's just polyester<br/>
But you like her better<br/>
I wish I were Heather</p><p>Will had stopped George and crashed his lips against his. When he pulled away George blushed heavily.<br/>
"Will are you being real with me?" George questioned.<br/>
"Yeah babe,"<br/>
George pushed Will up against a wall, placed his hands around his cheeks and kissed him passionately. Will crept his hands up George's shirt.<br/>
"Mmm Will," George moaned in pleasure.<br/>
Will ran his lips up and down his neck- leaving hickeys everywhere he went.</p><p>Wish I were Heather<br/>
(Oh, oh)<br/>
Wish I were Heather</p><p>The boys looked into the window. Harry and Jj were making out in the corner, Alex was dancing like a madman and Mia. Mia. She was trying to get with James but he walked away from her.<br/>
"Bitch," he heard Will mutter.<br/>
George giggled.</p><p>Why would you ever kiss me?<br/>
I'm not even half as pretty<br/>
You gave her your sweater<br/>
It's just polyester<br/>
But you like her better<br/>
Wish I were</p><p>"I love you Will."<br/>
"I love you George."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lights up Harry x Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Eboys, Sidemen, Beta Squad, buttercream gang and most of the UK youtube scene were at this party. They had booked some place on the roof of a bar, and were all loving it. George still kept his mask on though. </p><p>The DJ had left long ago so everyone was picking songs to play off of Jj's tiny speaker. Still- they were having the time of their lives. Niko was absolutely hammered, but still trying to prank people (he thought it would be fun to give drunk people vodka when they asked for water). </p><p>By the time the clock reached 3AM people began to calm down. Harry had nearly fell off the roof when trying to tie his shoelaces before a familiar Geordie voice spoke.<br/>"Ayo bog watch what your doing!"His speech slurred.<br/>"Aah thanks Will," Harry giggled.<br/>The lightly tanned boy began to shiver as the crisp air hit him. Will pulled him into a loving hug.<br/>"I love you soooooo much Haz!" Will said- clearly drunk out of his mind.<br/>"No youu don't I love youuuuuu!" Harry responded.<br/>Harry pulled the taller boy into a kiss. Will kissed back and moved his arms up Harry's back. The smaller boy let out a quiet moan.<br/>"Can you get a room or sumn?" Caspar shouted from behind.<br/>The two boys went to sit on the bench to look out of the window but ended up falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>The next day<br/>"Bog what the fuck did we do last night?" Will said, staring at the Hickeys down Harold's chest.</p><p>Part 2 out soon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I won't ever stop loving you pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry woke up with Will cuddled into his side- both completely naked.</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>He didn't want to disturb him, since he looked so adorable in his sleeping position so he plugged his airpods in and went on YouTube. The state of his recommended was always atrocious- just full of memes. After scrolling for a while, he found a Keemstar video titled simply 'W2S x S2W?!'. Just as he was about to click it, he felt Will shuffle.</p><p>"Good morning Will," He whispered to the darker haired boy.<br/>"Hello Boggo- why are we naked?" He said trying to hide the fact he was blushing.<br/>"Well, I could ask what you're doing in my bed Mr Lenney."</p><p>Awkward silence.</p><p>"I guess I'll go now, Haz.." Will started before Harry pulled him into a deep kiss. </p><p>He melted into it as if it was last night all over again. </p><p>"So that's where I got all those hickeys from," the taller boy giggled. Before kissing him once again.</p><p>"So do you really love me?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Do you love me?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Harry's stomach made a loud noise, causing them both to break into laughter.</p><p>"Come on let's get some food," Harry suggested- pulling the taller boy's hand towards the direction he was going in.</p><p>As they walked into the kitchen, they saw George and the 2 Calls staring at them.</p><p>"You alright?" Will asked cheerily.</p><p>"Watch the Keemstar vid," Freezy demanded.</p><p>"Ok?" Harry said, confused.</p><p>Lets get right into the news!<br/>After a party with almost the whole UK YouTube scene, many leaked pictures and videos were posted. This included snaps from KSI, memeulous and Chunkz.</p><p>"Classic Jj," Harry laughed.<br/>"Just Watch it Harold," Freezy said sternly. </p><p>One of these videos was posted by the popular commentary YouTuber known as 'Pyrocynical', which suggests that 2 certain people are dating. WillNE and Wroetoshaw. The video contained an intense makeout session, which was filmed until it went to far. Later that night, many more photos were taken but with the 2 boys gone. </p><p>Lux stopped the video.</p><p>"So are you like?" Lux started.<br/>"Yes," Will said.<br/>"And did you like.. shag?" George said- a bit quieter.<br/>"Yes."</p><p>Another awkward silence.</p><p>Just as Will was about to leave the flat, Harry came up behind him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"I won't ever stop loving you."<br/>"I know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. My champ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>mentions of George x Will</p><p>Jj had did it.</p><p>He had beat Logan Paul.</p><p>Harry was happy.</p><p>His boyfriend had beat a dickhead.</p><p>A complete dickhead.</p><p>He wanted to kiss him.</p><p>And Jj did too.</p><p>Them two being more than friends was a secret to the world.</p><p>Everyone around him celebrated, Harry looked up to his amazing boyfriend.</p><p>He was so proud.</p><p>"AYO BOGGO COME HERE!" Jj shouted to the younger boy. </p><p>Harry smiled and climbed into the ring. He cuddled into Jj's arms. Jj ran his fingers through Harry's dirty blonde hair. It was a very rare occasion that he would wear a suit, but tonight he did.</p><p>The rest of the content creators who flew out to see the fight and thought he would win, came into the ring.</p><p>"KSI ! KSI! KSI! KSI!" People chanted from their seats of the arena and across the world.</p><p>"I'm here reporting for BBC sport and we are going to interview 2 members of the group 'sidemen' Josh and Vikk,"  he could hear a nearby reporter.</p><p>Logan was stood in in the corner- he kind of had a bit of respect for him. But then again- it was Logan. He grinned to himself again. The beautiful boy nestled in his arms and crying tears of joy.</p><p>He still hadn't come out as gay- never mind saying he was going out with his best mate. However, he was confident now. He could do anything. </p><p>All the bright lights shining on him, the cameras from the press and the crowds chanting his name. He'd never felt happier. His mum crying tears of joy and his dad holding her dearly whilst grinning at him.</p><p>Jj edged closer to Harry's lips.</p><p>"The nightmare KSI everybody! Would you like to say anyth-" the referee began.</p><p>He didn't finish.</p><p>Jj lifted Harry up and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They both melted into it.</p><p>"Erm yes I would like to say something," the exhausted boy said.</p><p>"I love you bog."</p><p>The crowd awwed.</p><p>"aww Jide, I love you too."</p><p>many photos and videos were leaked that night.</p><p>*The next day*</p><p>"WAKE UP YOU TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A familiar Geordie accent screamed, barging  through their door.</p><p>"Ugh Will go away mate, can you not like confess your love to George or something?" Jj groaned.</p><p>"Erm how did you know that, I only told.... HARRY!" Will shouted in his high pitched voice.</p><p>"That does not matter Mr Lenney, what does is- why are you in our room?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Wattpad, fangirls, stan accounts, articles, trending on twitter- I mean exactly what happened when I came out mate," Will said.</p><p>"Shit."</p><p>"I know! Why don't you record a video together, like one of those crappy YouTuber apology vids," Will suggested.</p><p>"Maybe- thanks Will- NOW GO GET YO MAN!"</p><p>"and get the fuck out."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pink skirts and cherry lip gloss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry likes wearing stereotypical feminine things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry wasn't the most masculine guy in his friendship group, maybe Alex was the only one more feminine than himself. But then again he didn't embrace the real Harry Lewis. He only showed the closeted, slightly interested in makeup boy to the world- not his real self.</p><p>In the safety of his own bedroom he would twirl around in dresses and crop tops. It made him feel happy to not be pressured by society to act a certain way. He would experiment with makeup and talk to the bathroom mirror pretending he was doing an Instagram Live stream. Harry liked being the soft, baby of the Sidemen.</p><p>BZZZ! BZZZ! <br/>His phone vibrated.<br/>A dm from Will.</p><p>Hiya mate just wanted to say that Alex looked great in that maid dress. Do u not think that u would rock that look?! More boys should express their femininity!</p><p>Haha yeah mate, he looked class!</p><p>Harry smiled to himself. There was a sidemen shoot in about 2 hours, maybe he could wear something more him. <br/>Perfect.<br/>A pink skirt and a cropped white jumper.</p><p>He had a shower, put the clothes on then did a natural makeup look. It seemed like there was something missing. He looked around his room for something.<br/>Cherry lipgloss.</p><p>Harry was scared.<br/>Really scared.<br/>What if nobody accepted him?!<br/>He took a picture of himself in the mirror and sent it to Will and Alex.</p><p>[Image attached]<br/>What do u guys think</p><p>Will:<br/>😍 YES WEAR IT</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pscal pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry took a deep breath before intertwining his fingers with his Tall friend. <br/>You know what Harry, he thought to himself, today I won't give a fuck about anything. </p><p>"You ready mate?" Will whispered.<br/>"Yeah."</p><p>Harry and Will burst through the door full of confidence.<br/>The 6 boys and camera crew stared at him.</p><p>"Mmm mmm mmm yess Harold, is that you or Kendall Jennerrrr?!" Jj spoke, breaking the silence.</p><p>The small boy giggled and blushed still having a strong grip on Will's hand.</p><p>"Ermm so I have something to tell you guys hehehe," he said nervously.</p><p>"Ok- what is it?" Ethan asked.</p><p>"I'm really fucking gay and love girly things," he began.</p><p>"Ohh," Josh muttered under his breath.</p><p>""Will sent me a DM today of Alex's maid dress and he was being really supportive about it so I decided to embrace my femininity," </p><p>Will started to run his fingers through the boy's hair- he could tell he was tense.</p><p>The 6 other boys stayed quiet.</p><p>"Well I don't know about you guys but don't you think that we should fucking stan feminine Harry," Will blurted out.</p><p>"I agree," they all said in unison. </p><p>After filming, the video got No.1 on trending on youtube, and on Twitter.<br/>The internet had always knew that he wasn't straight, but seeing this made them feel like proud mothers.</p><p>A week after the sidemen shoot.</p><p>Various magazines (including Vogue) had asked for Harry to appear on their covers with Alex and they agreed. Even Will got his picture in them all, under sub headings which were titled 'moral support'.</p><p>Harry was happy.<br/>Harry was comfortable.<br/>Harry was being the real Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was dark and the stars were scattered across it. Like fairy lights hung on a British vlogger's wall from 2014. The pair were in the middle of a car park- too drunk to actually realise they could get stabbed at any time by some roadmen.</p><p>The pitter patter of the rain hit the ground as the two young adults danced around in the rain- smiling and giggling. Yes they were getting soaked, but why should they care. Getting a bit wet never hurt anyone, did it?</p><p>Music blasted from the cheap, portable speaker that Harry had bought from Poundland. He held it with his dear life, whilst gripping onto Jj's hand. Suddenly, they both slipped over onto each other. Jide laughed lightly before leaning further down to Harry's face.</p><p>"Eww that's gay," Harry said from under the older boy's body.</p><p>"Says you, the boy who fucking has 3 pairs of heels," Jide whispered into his ear.</p><p>The older leaned in and placed a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. The younger blushed and then realised they were in a fucking carpark with a speaker blasting some kind of indie music out.</p><p>"Jj, please can you get off me," Harry groaned- the other man was kind of crushing him.</p><p>He laughed before getting up and offering his hand to the other.</p><p>"So do you like me or like-like me?" The dirty blonde asked.</p><p>"W-well - mean kind of ye-"</p><p>Harry leaned forward and pushed his soft lips onto the muscular man's ones. He found it cute seeing him a nervous wreck.</p><p>"It's ok I feel the same," he whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Slow dancing in the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James and Alex get married.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day.</p><p>The day that Alex and James were getting married.</p><p>The two gazed into each others eyes, longingly. Baby blue met Hazel with golden flecks. Alex never thought that he would be marrying his best friend, but here he was. In a smart looking suit that he couldn't wait to get off, since he was so uncomfortable. Will had joked when he was getting it fit that he could just wear his signature 'internet sensation' hoodie or the maid dress that he had recently purchased, or even the bright green gummy bear costume. However, George wanting to make everything perfect forced the small man to wear the suit.</p><p>For some reason they had decided to livestream the wedding on Twitch and the chats were full of, 'Pog's. The two were in their own little world where they were happy. Among the crowd were their friends and family who were also happy, well apart from that one auntie (AN/ We all have one). </p><p>The two men said their vows</p><p>Alex placed the ring onto James's finger, with a small smile. James did the same onto Alex's hand with his colourful nails.</p><p>He heard a small, "I love you," from under the boy's breath.</p><p>A smile tugged at his lips.</p><p>"You may now kiss the groom," the priest who was standing behind them said.</p><p>The two leant in and pushed their lips together. It was a short kiss, but sweet.</p><p>Their friends and family clapped from the back of the room, everyone was so proud (apart from the auntie).</p><p>Today was the day that Alex and James got married.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Domino dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Search 'domino tiktok dance' if you don't know it. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sidemen TikTok page was empty. And when I mean empty, I mean e m p t y. Yeah, each member had made a few TikToks before and posted them, but now there was now no new content on there. They had gained loads of likes and followers but their short videos were now old. They had tried to make some content on there, but they just couldn't find anything that they could do. All of the dances were way too hard for them, and they just couldn't get their heads around the new trends. Harry had even spent £500 on a strawberry dress when there was a big hype about them, but now he couldn't find anything that could incorporate the dress. Until he finally saw an opportunity.</p><p>The domino dance.</p><p>It was easy enough, all he had to do was move his arms to the beat and then let his dance partner catch him. But oh wait. </p><p>Surprise surprise... he had nobody to do it with.</p><p>The boy sighed, finally there would be some new videos on their page for their loyal followers to enjoy. He had messaged all of his contacts to see if they would do it with him, and they all said no. Then, suddenly, he spotted someone who he hadn't texted.</p><p>Jj.</p><p>Hi Jj</p><p>Hey boggo</p><p>Can I ask u to do something plss</p><p>Yh sure what is it</p><p>pls will u do a tiktok dance with me</p><p>why of all people are u asking me????</p><p>bcuz nobody else will do it with meh :((((</p><p>Ok fine x</p><p>Thanks :)))))</p><p> </p><p>The boy waited patiently on his sofa, watching the door eagerly. Finally he heard someone knocking at his door. Sprinting as fast as he could, he turned the knob.</p><p>"Hey Jide," he said, gasping for air.</p><p>"Woah boggo what have you been doing?" Jj joked.</p><p>"Umm, nothing come on lets do the dance," Harry replied, dragging the slightly taller boy to his bedroom.</p><p>They both giggled as they entered the room. They both watched the dance in awe, as they tried to figure out who was doing what. Then, out of the blue, Harry had an idea.</p><p>"I've got a suit that's too big for me, why don't you put it on, it's in my cupboard."</p><p>"Oh sure," Jj said as he opened the closet door, "Haz, what's this?" He asked as he pulled out the strawberry dress which was hung up elegantly.</p><p>Harry blushed as he saw the other boy feel the different textures of the piece of clothing.</p><p>"Why don't you wear the dress and the pair of heels, which I can also see in here, and I'll wear the suit," Jj suggested.</p><p>They both agreed and proceeded to change their clothes. Jj noticed Harry's feminine figure, and wondered why he had never thought before that Harry would wear a dress.</p><p>When they started to record the dance, the older boy felt the younger's soft skin and became distracted. Harry was confused, but restarted the recording. When they were done, the older suggested that they record a video for his second channel back at his house. Harry then agreed and proceeded to take his clothing off.</p><p>"No, no keep it on it's quite hot outside," he insisted.</p><p>Harry nodded. The pair left the house and strolled through the park before reaching Simon and Jj's apartment.</p><p>"YO WASSUP IT'S YA BOYKSIOLAJIDEBT AND TODAY WE ARE GOING TO DO A REDDIT VIDEO WITH HARRY BECAUSE WHY NOT?!" He shouted.</p><p>Harry let out a tiny "hello," in response.</p><p>As they neared towards the end of their recording, they decided to check the tiktok they had posted a few hours ago since it was mentioned in one of the posts. It had blown up. The comments were filled with compliment towards both of them, since their style was just *French Kiss*. </p><p>Just as Jj, was going to move onto the next post, Harry leant his head on Jide's shoulder. The chocolate skinned boy felt warm and fuzzy inside and let out a small smile. He looked at him once again and left a tiny kiss on his head. And Mo kept that in the video when it came out because Mo is a goat editor. </p><p>As Harry opened the door to leave, Jj placed his hand on his shoulder,</p><p>"You should wear that more often boggo."</p><p>"Thanks, you can keep my suit."</p><p>"And one more thing," He kissed him on the forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. harry x male oc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG PEAS UPDATED THEIR ONESHOT BOOK THEIR NOT DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>So basically I wrote this because most stories in this fandom have a female oc or made for a female reader. So this will be a male oc. Since I'm an enby, the next one will be like this but a non binary oc x jj ;)))) Also pls follow me on twatter because my account is dead swag. ANYWAY LETS START THE STORY LOL.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry took a sip of the iced coffee he had ordered a couple of minutes ago, he was now scrolling through twitter and looking at the minecraft drama that he did not understand at all. The sound of the door of the café opened and he saw a tall girl and boy. The girl had beautiful warm, skin and wore an elegant, magenta head scarf. The boy had pale skin and messy, dark brown hair that definitely needed a trim.</p><p>Although the girl was extremely pretty (an/ I'm simping for a girl that I made up lol 🙄✋) he took more interest in the mysterious boy that sat at the round table behind him. He then realised that he was gawking at a stranger and that made him look a bit like a freak. After deciding he had not a clue at all about who twitter was cancelling today, he finished his drink and left some coins, however someone was behind him. It was the pretty boy that towered over him.</p><p>He passed him a note that read (yes I've just took this of reddit😌) :</p><p>hey! If you're not gay, here's my friend's number: [insert number lol]</p><p>And if you are here's mine! [insert another number lol]</p><p>Just as he was about to thank him, he mysteriously left. On any other day, he would ignore something like that but today was different, he folded the note up and placed it in his denim jacket pocket.</p><p>timeskip</p><p>It was about 10pm and Cal wasn't home. Harry was starting to get pretty lonely. He was overthinking whether he should call the number or not. </p><p>"Ah, fuck it," He said to himself.</p><p>Picking up his phone, he took a deep breathe and rang the number (the boy's one).</p><p>"Um hello, this is Luke, who are you," A hoarse voice responded.</p><p>"Erm, Hi this is Harry. The boy from the coffee shop."</p><p>"oH HI!"</p><p>The conversation continued like this for about half an hour more before Cal returned to the flat and Harry had to hang up.</p><p>timeskip to two weeks ahead</p><p>Harry was completely branded with hickeys from Luke. He cuddled into the others side and sighed with content.</p><p>"You know you'll have to tell everyone else soon Haz,"</p><p>Harry had been posting on his Instagram a lot with Luke lately. Obviously, nobody knew who he was and there was a lot of arguing in the comments between fans who said that he was his boyfriend and the toxic football side that said "he isn't gay fam shut it". Harry giggled at these comments. However, he did realise that what Luke said was 100% true.</p><p>"Can we talk about this in the morning?" </p><p>"Yeah sure."</p><p>And with that, Luke kissed the smaller on his head and they drifted off to sleep.</p><p>timeskip to the morning</p><p>The couple had decided that the best way to tell everyone about their relationship was to post a picture on Instagram so that very morning Luke and Harry headed to the park together. Harry rested his phone against a tree and turned on the camera timer.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around Luke's neck and stood on his tip toes and they kissed. It wasn't quick but it wasn't passionate either, it was just the right time. And without thinking twice, he uploaded it to his Instagram.</p><p>Soon enough, when they arrived waves of support came flooding through about the news and they were trending on twitter.</p><p>Harry then found himself being pushed up against his bed and Luke leaning in for a kiss.</p><p>"I love you so much."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>